


The Audition

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had no idea why he let Souda drag him to the school play auditions, but he did and now he was stuck in this sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Audition

"Souda...remind me why I'm doing this with you again?" Hinata asked as he walked into Hope's Peak's auditorium where a bunch of students were gathered. Souda walked beside him, a black binder in his hands with the words "West Side Story" written in silver marker on the front. Souda looked at Hinata and flashed him one of his signature grins. 

"Cause dude, chicks dig actors!" He announced as he stepped in front of Hinata to stop him from walking away. "Plus, Sonia said she'd be trying out for the part of Maria, and I am determined to get Tony so I can kiss her!!" Hinata tried not to roll his eyes at Souda's enthusiasm and settled for just sighing and pushing Souda to the side so he can sit down in one of the auditorium chairs. Souda sat beside him and immediately flipped through his binder and began whispering lyrics to "Cool" to himself. Hinata looked at Souda in confusion. 

"Souda, if you're trying out for Tony, then why are you singing that?" Hinata had seen the movie a few times in his life and he certainly remembered that Tony has no actual part in that song or the scene itself. That song is sung by Riff, Tony's best friend. Souda looked at Hinata and laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"W-Well, most of Tony's songs are too high for me, and I don't want my voice to crack during auditions. Plus, I...really like this song. Before I even knew what West Side Story was I found this song and it sort of helps me work, so I basically know it by heart..." Souda admitted sheepishly as he turned back to his binder and skimmed the lyrics once more. 

"So let me get this straight, you can't hit any of Tony's high notes, yet you still want to try out for him?" Hinata asked Souda skeptically. Souda quickly turned to Hinata and slapped his arm. 

"Don't ruin my chances with all your negativity!! I am determined to get that part and kiss Sonia!!" Souda whispered harshly as a loud bang was heard from the front of the auditorium. Souda and Hinata turned to see a very stout woman walking into the auditorium, her black heels clicking against the floor rhythmically as her beady brown eyes scanned the crowd of students. She had this air of wealth and her whole form just screamed pretentious. She took a pen from her pocket and clicked it. The only sound in the room was the sound of her pen and the quiet breaths of the students. Hinata turned to Souda to whisper something to him, but when he turned to him he saw Souda watching the woman with wide, nervous eyes. Finally, the woman spoke.

"Hello students of Hope's Peak Academy. I will be your director for this year's performance of Bernstein's classic, West Side Story." The whole crowd erupted into applause, as if they feared if they did not she would glare them to death. Her hand raised for silence and just like that the crowd stopped applauding. She began to walk across the stage as she eyed each and every student. Hinata began to feel a hint of fear in the bottom of his gut as her eyes locked with his for a moment. 

"Now," The woman continued as she walked back to her spot in the center of the stage, "I understand that you people consider yourselves the _elite_ students. I can see why; you've been accepted to this esteemed academy where you are now named a 'Super High School Level' and you are almost  _guaranteed_ success!" The whole crowd seemed to breathe out the air they were holding in at that statement. "Well....I'd just like to say that..... **none of it matters.** " She said harshly and the whole crowd suddenly sucked in that breath they just let out. 

"You all are _worthless, useless, and will amount to **nothing**._ " She stated very simply and Hinata could suddenly see that he let Souda drag him into one of the most emotionally draining things he's ever experienced. "Now, I'm here to change that." She continued as she walked off the stage and towards the startled audience. She smirked at the crowd's scared looks as she walked around and stared down each and every member. 

"I will turn you people from worthless abominations to shining stars in less than three months! I make that promise now and I intend to keep it. If that means I have to be the absolute worst then I will. You people may think I'm a heartless bitch, and you'd be right. I am, and honestly I always have been. But if you've ever seen me on stage you wouldn't be able to tell. You'd think I was the sweetest woman you've ever met, depending on who I'm playing. That's exactly what I want the audience to think about you." She walked right over to Hinata and pointed directly at him.

"I don't want the audience to see some overly plain boy with a horrible sense in hair and tie fashion. I want the audience to see a love-struck Tony!" She then directed her attention to Souda. "Or an energetic Riff!" And then she continued to point at specific people and list of characters. Once she was done singling people out and making them feel uncomfortable, she returned to the stage to say these last words:

"I expect nothing from greatness from you people. If you don't give me what I require, then I kick you out. Simple as that." And as soon as she was done, auditions began. Hinata found himself too shocked or mortified to move in his seat. He managed to turn to Souda who had his head in his hands and was shaking uncontrollably. Hinata could tell he was crying so he reached over and began to rub Souda's back. He always did this when Souda would cry, and he found that not only did it calm Souda down but it also made Hinata feel a bit closer to Souda. Hinata couldn't really deny anymore that he had a crush on Souda, but Souda seemed to only be interested in Sonia so Hinata has just never let his feelings surface.  In his mind, he kind of wishes he could be a girl in this moment just so he could get casted Maria and Souda would be casted Tony. Oh, how much Hinata wished it could happen, but he was undoubtedly a boy and no mental imagery could change that boys don't get casted for girl parts.

"Next up, a Mr. Kazuichi Souda!" The director called out which caused Souda to jump up and quickly wipe the tears from his eyes. He turned to Hinata for a moment and mouthed 'Wish me luck' before running up on stage and telling the pianist what song he was auditioning with. As soon as the pianist played the first measure, Souda's whole demeanor seemed to change. He was calmer and the words just seemed to flow out of his mouth. Hinata sat there in awe and amazement as Souda sang for what seems like the very first time. Hinata never knew that Souda could sing, he just assumed that he was godawful since he never made it known to anyone that he could. It was too soon for Hinata when he finished and returned to his seat.  

"How'd I do?" Souda whispered once he was back in his seat. Hinata continued to stare at Souda, his eyes wide with wonder and his cheeks dusted with a light pink.

"Y-You...you were.... _wow._ " Hinata whispered in awe and Souda blushed at Hinata's look. He went to say something back but the director cut him off. 

"A Mr. Hajime Hinata is up next!" Hinata felt like his legs were suddenly stones at the sound of his name being called. He began to feel a underlying feeling of dread that went straight from his racing heart right down to his queasy stomach. He didn't want to move. He _couldn't_ move. Souda turned to Hinata and nudged him to get him to stand up. Hinata's mind basically shut down as he sat there, his thoughts jarred to a screeching halt and his heart raced even more. 

"Hajime Hinata you have been called to audition! If you do not get up there in thirty seconds you shall be removed from this production!" The director bellowed which made Souda turn to Hinata.

"Hinata, get up there! She's waiting!" He pleaded under his breath to Hinata, but Hinata could not move. With a groan, Souda took it upon himself to grab Hinata, yank him up and guide him onto the stage. 

"Sorry about that ma'am, he was just having a bit of a....mental recall. But he should be fine now!" Souda told the director before leaving the stage. He looked back at Hinata with a supporting look then gave him a thumbs up before turning back around to walk to his chair. It was at that point that Hinata's brain kicked back into gear and managed to get an actual audition out of Hinata before promptly shutting down again out of fear. Luckily by then, Hinata was already seated and was therefore entirely unimportant to the director. Souda kept trying to jar Hinata from his daze but found his efforts to be fruitless. Finally, the auditions ended and Souda dragged Hinata out of the auditorium and back to his house. 

By the time he got there it was evening and he struggled with dragging Hinata upstairs to his room. When he got there he threw Hinata onto his bed and proceeded to sit on the floor beside the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and counted down from five. 

"Five..four..three..two..one-" 

"-HOLY CRAP HOW DID I GET HERE?!" Hinata shot up in Souda's bed and looked around until he saw Souda and his face of fear turned to one of slight annoyance. "Oh, I'm at your house..." He said plainly and Souda laughed. 

"Hey, I would've brought you to your house, but that's way farther! Not my fault that you like basically passed out and I had to drag your ass outta the auditions!" Souda joked, but when he heard Hinata take in a sharp breath he stopped laughing and looked to Hinata. Hinata was looking at his legs with wide eyes. 

"Did...did I even audition? I don't really remember...." Hinata whispered to himself. Souda got up and sat beside him and put his arm around Hinata's shoulders. 

"Yeah, you did. And you did really good...What happened though? You were fine before my audition, but then right after you were all...blushy and shit...and then you were like all...dead and shit...And uh...ugh, can you just tell me what happened?" Souda asked and Hinata sort of just sighed and leaned on Hinata, causing Souda to jump a bit. Hinata was a lot closer than he usually is and it's sort of freaking Souda out. He could feel his heart pounding loudly and his cheeks were growing hot and all he could think about right now was just leaning down and kissing Hinata- 

"Ahh! Fuck!" Souda suddenly cut off his own thoughts as he pushed Hinata away and fell unceremoniously to the ground. Hinata looked at Souda questionably as Souda slapped his cheeks to stop himself from blushing and picturing kissing Hinata. Unfortunately for Souda, the slapping for some reason only made him do either things more. 

"Souda...what are you doing?" Hinata asked which makes Souda spazz out and look at Hinata with a very red face. He begins to laugh awkwardly and grab his beanie tightly. 

"N-Nothing! I thought I...saw a spider on you! Yeah, that was it! And then I was uh...slapping my face to make sure it wasn't on me! Yeah uh..that's what I was doing!! Hehehe...." Hinata squinted his eyes at Souda, but he just decided to brush it off.     

"Okay, well anyway do you still want to hear why I shut down?" Hinata asked and Souda immediately sat next to Hinata again while nodding his head. Hinata tried not to roll his eyes at Souda's frantic movements and focused on explaining his odd feelings.

"Well, it's like, I was fine before that lady showed up, but then when she did I got kind of scared cause she was really fucking rude and terrifying. Then, at one point during her rant, she like straight up stared at me and it was like she saw something in me that I couldn't see. Then when she pointed me out and said I needed to show the audience that I'm Tony and not me, I got really nervous because it seemed like she had the whole damn cast in her head already. And at first I was worried cause like, Tony has a huge part and I'm afraid that if I get it I would not be able to give the character justice. Then...you sang...and you were so good...And I was shocked because you never told me you could sing....And like, you deserve the part of Tony way more than I do cause you have actually been practicing, while I only learned my audition piece during study hall....So I got worried that I would get the part of Tony and you wouldn't, and that isn't fair to you because you've worked so hard for this...Then she called my name and I got super nervous and I started think of worse casinarios and I started to freak out and basically my brain just went...off I guess..." Hinata explained. Souda looked at Hinata empathetically and patted his back.

"Hey man, you shouldn't have worked yourself up over me! I mean, I can understand that feeling in many situations I've had with you, like when you did a cartwheel in front of the girls and then almost immediately after that I tried and almost broke my neck, but hey! It happens! There's always something that you're not going to be the greatest at and someone else will, but that's life man!" Souda explained and Hinata grabbed both his shoulders and looked at him directly in the face. Souda blushed at the close proximity he was now to Hinata's face.

"You don't understand Souda! I don't _deserve_ the part! And if she gives it to me...well, I'll be devastated knowing you wouldn't get to be Tony and kiss Sonia...cause...umm...I really do care about you Soud-" Before Hinata could finish his thought, he suddenly felt Souda's lips upon his. Hinata's eyes got so wide he felt they were going to pop out of his skull. Souda was kissing him! His crush, Kazuichi "Soda Can Man" Souda, was kissing  _him_! On the  ** _mouth_!** Hinata quickly responded by kissing back and soon they were in a heated make-out session that happened for really no reason at all. They continued to makeout until they both heard Souda's front door slam.

"I'm home~" Souda could hear his drunken father from downstairs. He quickly parted from Hinata and raced to throw open his window. He looked to Hinata, who was still sitting on his bed in awe and embarrassment.

"Listen, I understand that was really fucking weird, but...but I think I like you and now you have to go!" Souda whispered to Hinata who was still trying to process everything. Souda pushed Hinata off of his bed and walked him to his window.

"Okay Hinata, you need to listen to me here," Souda looked directly into Hinata's eyes to get him to focus, "I need you to climb out of my window and run back to your house, okay?" Hinata didn't respond and he still looked starstruck.

"Hinata, I need you to focu-" Souda was cut off by Hinata kissing him. He wanted to relish in the moment, but he could hear his father making his way up the steps so he needed to get Hinata out of here as soon as possible. He moved away from Hinata's lips and tried to gently slap some sense into him. While it didn't end up being all that gentle, Hinata still awoke from his odd state.

"Okay good, you're awake, now get out." Souda instructed as he held open his window for Hinata. Hinata got what he meant and started to crawl out the window. When he was just about out the window, he looked up at Souda and smiled.

"So, doesn't this remind you a bit of West Side Story? You know, when Tony sneaks out the window?" Hinata mentioned, which caused Souda to smile.

"Yeah...so I guess that makes you Tony anyway~" He joked before reaching down and kissing Hinata's forehead. "Now go, before my dad kills the both of us..." Hinata nodded and climbed down the side of Souda's house and then ran down the sidewalk.

Two weeks later the cast list was posted and Hinata was happy to say that while he did end up getting the part of Tony while Nanami got the part of Maria, he also had his own "Maria" who was playing Riff. And when the director and about half the cast would catch that "Riff" and "Tony" passionately making out two months into practice, Hinata would explain it exactly as "This is my _real_ Maria".    


End file.
